<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a flower towards the sun by TheDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674028">like a flower towards the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon'>TheDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I want to try something, Gwen," Morgana says, sauntering up to her. She stops just before the tip of her nose nudges Gwen’s. "There's a game I've been wanting to play."</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a flower towards the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome, one and all, to my first (and hopefully not last) Kinkalot 2020 Bingo fill! It was based on my team's image prompt, which you can find <a href="https://imgur.com/PBggWGc">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to try something, Gwen," Morgana says, sauntering up to her. She stops<em> just </em> before the tip of her nose nudges Gwen’s. "There's a game I've been wanting to play."</p><p>Gwen does her best to suppress the shiver of pure, unadulterated <em> want</em> the words evoke. Morgana's breath is hot against her lips, her eyes emerald-green and shining in the evening sun, mouth drawn into a mischievous smirk.</p><p>"What kind of game?" Gwen asks, already weak in the knees. She stays still, rooted in place as Morgana leans closer and presses her lips against Gwen's ear.</p><p>"The kind that ends in pleasure. Mine<em> and </em> yours," Morgana replies, placing one hand on the side of Gwen's neck and dragging it down to her breast, then over her stomach and left thigh, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake.</p><p>Gwen can't stop the moan that leaves her lips when Morgana's hand moves to hover right above her crotch. The heat in her belly grows fiercer with each moment that passes. "I'm listening."</p><p>"You have to take this off, first." With her other hand, Morgana tugs at the sleeve of Gwen's blouse until bare skin is revealed. Gwen immediately moves to pull it back up before Morgana can tug it down any lower and looks around in a panic.</p><p>"We're outside," she hisses, worried someone might be close enough to hear. "We can't, Morgana! Not outside! Someone could walk in and see!"</p><p>"That's half the fun," Morgana laughs, her breath warm against Gwen's ear. "But we're in a secluded garden, Gwen—there isn't <em> anyone </em> around to hear. They're all back at the manor, enjoying themselves. Who's to say we can't enjoy <em> our</em>selves here?"</p><p>Gwen bites at her lower lip, hesitant. Morgana might be convinced that they're alone, but Gwen isn't so sure. Still, despite her misgivings, she can't deny the arousal she feels at the thought of getting caught. What if Merlin walked in on them? He comes here sometimes, looking for herbs or flowers. Or Arthur? He likes to go out for a walk after dinner; there's every chance he could come into the garden and <em> see</em>.</p><p>Gwen shivers and presses herself more firmly against Morgana. She tucks her face into the crook of Morgana’s neck, hoping to hide the flush in her cheeks. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Take off your blouse," Morgana says, tugging at the sleeve again.</p><p>Almost of their own volition, Gwen's hands move to obey. She unbuttons the blouse quickly, methodically, until it falls open. Morgana pushes it off her shoulders and watches as it flutters to the ground. Gwen stays still as she wraps her arms around her and undoes the clasp of her bra. It's quick to join the blouse at her feet.</p><p>Gwen shivers when the cool air caresses her naked breasts, making her nipples peak. Never before has she felt this exposed, but she can't deny that there's a part of her that revels in the feeling.</p><p>"What now?" she asks, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. The smirk on Morgana's face grows as she looks Gwen over from head to toe; she stares at Gwen's chest for just a second longer than she does the rest of her body.</p><p>"Now, there's something I want you to wear for me, love," Morgana says, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans. She pulls out a length of cloth, white with frills on one edge. It’s <em> long</em>, long enough to—</p><p>"Is that a blindfold?" Gwen asks, her mouth going dry.</p><p>"It is," Morgana says as she reaches out and places the cloth over Gwen's eyes. It's not thick enough to block out the sunlight, but it does a wonderful job of making sure that she can't see anything beyond it.</p><p>Morgana ties the blindfold off behind her head, taking extra care to make sure that not a strand of Gwen's hair gets caught in the knot. When she's done, Morgana steps back, leaving Gwen standing in the middle of the garden.</p><p>"Follow my voice, Gwen," Morgana says from somewhere in front of her. Gingerly, Gwen takes one step forward. When she doesn’t trip over anything, she takes another. She keeps walking until she stumbles into Morgana's open arms and is rewarded with a long, heated kiss for her troubles.</p><p>"Morgana," she whines, deep in her throat, as Morgana sucks on her lower lip. With each second that passes, Gwen can feel herself becoming wetter; the arousal she feels is almost too much to bear. When Morgana lets her go, Gwen moves one hand under her own skirt. She's just about to pull her panties to the side, eager for some relief, when Morgana grabs her wrist, stopping her.</p><p>"Not yet, love," she says, pulling Gwen's hand away from her body. "We haven't finished playing my game yet. You'll get a reward each time you find me, but you'll have to work up to getting what you <em> really </em> want."</p><p>Then, Morgana takes another few steps back, and the game begins anew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic, come find me on <a href="https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>